1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photomask used for the manufacture of a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a system for monitoring haze generated in a photomask.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor process, the wavelength of a light source used in a lithography process may be decreased in order to improve resolution of a pattern and increase the degree of integration of a semiconductor device. Accordingly, a photomask may exhibit a growth defect, i.e., haze, where such haze, at longer wavelengths, had not been a problem. The haze may affect transmissivity of light through the photomask during light exposure so that the amount of exposure energy arriving at a wafer is changed. Such deviations may result in defects in the resulting semiconductor device, reducing process yields.